


[Fanart] Even and Isak Scripted

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, isak and even - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: This fanart was made for a fic that's sadly not on AO3 anymore, Scripted by Xionin. The art shows Isak and Even in different settings (the story was about Isak and Even starting to work together on a TV-show, after years apart).





	[Fanart] Even and Isak Scripted

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

 

 

 


End file.
